Jackie's Stern Talking To
by littletimelord47
Summary: Jackie is sick of The Doctor and Rose not realising their love for each other, so she decides to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

Jackie wasn't sure if Rose missed her or her washing machine more. Rose had walked in with a pile of washing up to her eyes, followed by The Doctor carrying two of his shirts and one pair of socks.

"Hi mum!"

"Hey you two, I see you've brought half your wardrobe."

"My wardrobe, you should see my wardrobe, it's got levels!" The Doctor said eagerly.

"Don't be ridiculous! Now come here." Jackie gave The Doctor a crushing hug, and he struggled to get free. Rose laughed and brushed past the pair to put her clothes in the laundry.

When Jackie finally released The Doctor, he was spluttering in protest, and scrambling to pick up his clothes which Jackie had knocked to the floor. Rose returned from the laundry to find The Doctor walking very quickly away from Jackie. "I'll just go put these in the laundry." He said.

"Oi, I'm not you're personal wash lady!" Jackie protested.

"Mum, leave him alone!"

Jackie turned to Rose, "Oh, Rose, it's so good to see you. How have you been?" Jackie led Rose to the lounge. They sat down and started chatting about what Rose had missed. The Doctor returned from the laundry and took a seat next to Rose. He was about to put his converse up on the table when he received a sharp glare from Jackie, and he thought better of it.

"How about some tea?" Jackie asked as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Sounds good." Rose replied.

As Jackie walked away she noticed Rose and The Doctor's intertwined hands as Rose rested her head on The Doctor's shoulder. Rose and The Doctor talked about where they would go next while Jackie made the tea. When she returned they were laughing about some private joke. She set mugs in front of both of them and then took her seat.

"So what have you two been up to in that daft old box?" She asked.

"What? Nothing." Rose replied quickly, then she looked down at the mug in her lap.

The Doctor gave Rose a quick, concerned glance before giving Jackie a brief rundown of their adventures, leaving out the parts where they had almost been left stranded or killed.

"Well no wonder you look tired, Rose, hopping from place to place without rest."

"I'm fine, mum." Rose replied defensively.

"Sure you are, but you're staying here tonight."

"Mum, I-"

"That's final."

"What about him?" She pointed her thumb at The Doctor.

"He can have the couch."

The Doctor screwed his face up at this suggestion, "I think I'll stay in the TARDIS."

"No, you'll be staying on the couch." The look of finality on Jackie's face made him decide to stay. "And you'll both be in bed early."

"Jackie, I'm a Time Lord, I don't-"

"I don't care if you're a Martian or whatever, you still need sleep."

"I'm not a Martian, Martians are green."

"Oh, shut up."

After dinner, Jackie sent The Doctor and Rose to bed.

"Mum, it's 7:30," Rose complained, "I haven't gone to bed this early since I was eight!"

The Doctor, however, did not complain. He was looking forward to getting some time to rest, without worrying about an impending alien invasion or whatever.

"Rose…" Jackie warned.

Rose frowned and went off in search of something to sleep in. Jackie walked over to the nearby cupboard and pulled out a blanket which she threw to The Doctor. He accepted it gratefully, kicking off his converse and getting settled on the couch with the blanket. His feet didn't quite fit on the couch, and the blanket only just reached his ankles. Jackie frowned, but didn't say anything. Rose came in and saw The Doctor with his feet half off the couch and quietly laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She replied, still smiling.

She walked over to Jackie and gave her a quick hug, "Night, mum."

"Night sweetie," she replied. She looked to The Doctor, "Night, Doctor."

"Night, Jackie, he replied, stifling a yawn.

After all the 'goodnights' were concluded, Jackie walked off to her bedroom, she was in for an early night too. Rose sat down on the floor next to The Doctor.

"I thought with your superior Time Lord genes, that you wouldn't get tired." Rose teased playfully.

"I don't need as much sleep as you humans, but saving the world every day does make me a little tired." Rose laughed. "I haven't slept for days, and neither have you, you should really get some sleep."

"I don't feel like it, I want to stay and talk."

The Doctor gave Rose a 'go-to-bed-now' look.

"Oh my god, you're turning into my mother."

"Don't say that!"

Rose smirked, kissed The Doctor on the cheek, then walked off to her bedroom. The Doctor lay there smiling, until eventually drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

This was the third time Rose had woken up after a dream. They weren't exactly nightmares, but they were weird, really weird. She decided she would go to The Doctor and see if he was awake.

She walked out into the front room to find The Doctor half-on, half-off the couch. One of his arms was thrown off the side of the couch, and both his feet were over the edge of the cushion. She contemplated getting her phone and taking a picture when he stirred. She started creeping quietly back to her bedroom when she heard him call her name.

"Rose…" He spoke softly, but it sounded like he was calling her.

Rose looked around the edge of the sofa, he was still asleep, so he must have been dreaming. She walked slowly over and knelt beside him. She gently stroked the side of his head, and then he woke with a start.

"Rose! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"Yeah, oh, I was dreaming."

"Yeah, me too. That's why I came out here. Doctor, you were calling my name."

"Well, we were being chased by Slitheen." The Doctor didn't want to tell her what he had really been dreaming about. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Oh, y'know. Aliens and stuff."

"Oh, so me then?" The Doctor asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, you were in my dream, Doctor." Rose said, rolling her eyes.

This just made The Doctor grin even more.

Jackie was woken by something, but she wasn't sure what it was. She decided to go get a glass of water, and then check on Rose. She walked into the kitchen and filled her glass. She leaned back on the bench and took a sip when she noticed a shadow slumped over on the couch. She walked over to get a closer look. Rose was slumped over on the lounge, her head resting next to The Doctor's. The Doctor had his arm wrapped around Rose. Jackie observed the pair, smiling to herself. She walked back to the kitchen and set her glass down on the bench. She glanced once more at Rose and The Doctor before heading back to bed.

A noise woke Rose, but she didn't bother opening her eyes. She was about to go back to sleep when she realised that she was sitting. Her eyes shot open. She could see the coffee table and the TV. She was in the lounge room. She slowly turned her head to look at The Doctor, he was sound asleep. She wasn't sure when they had fallen asleep, but she thought she should probably go back to bed. If her mum found them like this she would have a fit. She gently lifted his arm from around her so she didn't wake him. She sat looking at The Doctor for a while, but then she noticed the time and realised she should get back to bed.

Rose woke to the sound of her bedroom door opening and closing. She could feel a presence at the end of her bed. She opened her eyes groggily and glanced at the clock, it read 6:30am. After all the waking and relocating last night, no way was she getting up this early.

"Go away." She grumbled.

"Your mother wants to talk." The Doctor replied.

This got Rose's attention. "About what?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to go back out there on my own, she keeps staring at me."

"Ugh!" Rose got out of bed slowly, her head was hurting a little and she was still very tired.

The Doctor smiled at her dishevelled appearance. He reached up and smoothed her hair. Rose brought her hand up to his hair and messed it up.

"Hey!" He protested.

"It looks better that way." She explained as she left the room.

Rose was greeted with the smell of cooking bacon as she entered the kitchen.

"Mum! You're cooking!" Rose exclaimed with surprise.

"Bacon and eggs sound good to you?"

"Great!"

The three of them sat down and had a nice breakfast, Rose had forgotten what The Doctor had said to her about her mum wanting to talk.


End file.
